My Zombie Apocalypse Team
by SomeRandomWriterGuy
Summary: This Is my Zombie Apocalypse Team story I hope You enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**My Zombie Apocalypse Team Chapter 1: How It All Began**

**This is my first story I hope you enjoy leave any comments and stuff if you want. The team will be revealed throughout the story. I don't own any of the copyrighted characters or games in this story they belong to their owners. Thanks and see you soon**

**New York City, Earth**

Isn't it beautiful? A world so cold and grey. My Masterpiece. So close to being achieved. A quick glance out of the window in my high rise apartment building shows the crowd down there. All waiting for my speech. This stupid speech. This Festival. Well little do they know there will be no speech. Soon there will be no humans so to speak. I will unleash my work upon them all and the results will be spectacular, for me that is. I have made sure to invite some people that need to go, like that idiot taxidermist what's his name Charlie Tester or something stupid like that. All of them gone. All with a push of this little button. Around me there are dozens of computers, desks and papers. All my work. All for this. I walk over to the glass tank on the other side of the room. I can just see my creature through the frosted glass. Not long now my pet. Not long at all.

**2 Days Earlier**

**Valve Headquarters Bellevue, Washington, Earth**

I walked into my office feeling as though I hadn't slept in days, which in fact I hadn't. I'd been working a lot on the latest update for one of my games for the past few days. I was just about near my office when the newbie ran up to me his arms full of documents or something.

"Gabe erm sorry, Mr Newell I mean"

"Just spit it out please I have work to do" I snapped, thinking about all of the people who wanted this update.

"Well I just need conformation that you will be at the Advanced Technology festival this year In New York on Monday."

"Oh I'm going to that?"

"Well you don't have to it's just that… A lot of your fans will be looking forward to seeing you"

"Oh ok I'll be there"

"Great news I'll just inform them

Well now that's all settled I've got work to do.

**Somewhere in the United States, Earth**

Vanessa was playing Minecraft.

She had just found this cool minigame server a few days ago, and was really enjoying it.

Then she heard someone at the door.

"Ugh I'm gonna have to quit this game now I can't be afk in TNT run."

She walked down the stairs a quickly as possible and opened the door.

Standing at the door was this tall guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a cheesy grin.

"Hi I was just wondering if you knew about the Advanced Technology Festival this Monday?"

"Oh no I didn't! Sounds interesting! Tell me more."

"Well it's in New York and there will be all this cool technology there, AND this technological dude is giving a speech to open it pretty cool huh?"

"It sure sounds it!"

"Well listen I've gotta run other houses to visit, but here take a flyer."

"Thanks!" She said warmly as she closed the door. "Well this should be interesting! Imagine what modernisation they will bring to Minecraft!?"

Vanessa walked back upstairs the flyer clutched inside her hand.

**Somewhere in England, Earth**

There was someone on their computer in their room we'll call him Gameplayer7Xd or Game for short. This person wasn't paying much attention to his friend.

"Well what do you think?"

I looked up from my computer suddenly.

"Mph what?!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing on there? You seem pretty absorbed."

"Survival Games."

"Oh ok what I was saying before you stopped paying attention is that on Monday there's some Technology festival on In new York, and you're in America then."

"Oh yeah I am aren't I?"

"Yes idiot, and I'm saying you should go."

"oh ok I'll ask, But if it's rubbish and there's no good tech there then you have to pay me"

"Fair enough then"

So a Tech festival it is then.

**Ojai Valley Taxidermy, United States, Earth**

"I've just had a real stressful day Ben." I sighed as I tramped into my building. "Some couple wanted me to taxidermise their cat, and I even said in my commercial I will not taxidermise pets, but of course they wouldn't take no for an answer. And then I messed up on taxidermising a bird. Ugh I need a good night's sleep"

"I am sorry Chuck but hey there's always tomorrow."

Ben was my new assistant who was turning out to be good taxidermist material. Sadly he had stayed in bed for half the day because he felt ill. But came back for the remainder of the afternoon.

"That is true Ben, that is true" I said looking up towards the ceiling

"By the way this came for you whilst you were gone." Said ben handing chuck an envelope.

"Why it's an invite!" Chuck exclaimed after opening it. "A VIP invitation to Mister Chuck Testa from Bruno Somolitov?" I looked up at Ben confused "Who is that? What kind of name is that?"

"It may be made up Chuck" Ben said kindly "Many people do that I mean it's a weird name from wherever he comes from."

"True, True" Chuck said trailing off a little. "Well enough talking I need to pack! I'm goin' to New York!"

**The Present**

All of them are waiting down there. But their hopes are for nothing. No good will come from this. Well for them at least. Ever since I came to America I have been triumphant. Over my fellow work colleagues at my first job. Over all the other Technology developers when I progressed. And now I Will be triumphant over the human race.

"There's no time like the present!" I cackled loudly pressing the button.

The glass pod hissed open sending cold gas leaking throughout the room, as the creature staggered out.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Zombie Apocalypse Team Chapter 2: Fact or Fiction?**

**Chapter 2 of My Zombie Apocalypse Team So far the team is:**

**Gabe (Gaben) Newell**

**Chuck Testa**

**Gameplayer7Xd (me)**

**Vanessa (A friend o' mine)**

**Once again I do not own any copyrighted characters, games or locations in this story they belong to their owners**

**Enjoy!**

**New York, Earth**

I looked upon at my creation tears welling in my eyes.

"Y-you are perfect" I just manage to stammer before returning to my usual mood. "Come on then let's go meet the people!"

**Gabe's POV**

"So when's this speech from this guy?" I shout to my assistant trying to be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"I'm not too sure sir but y'know you could always meet some fans"

"Well I could, but I think this is him now!"

**Game's POV**

I'm trying to stop myself from leaving. We'd been waiting for over an hour.

"I should have gone with my parents" I grumble "At least they'll be doing something interesting"

I turn to leave when the crowd goes quiet and I hear several whispers of "It's about time!"

**Chuck's POV**

"So what exactly is my purpose here? I say to Ben "I'm surrounded by Tech fans , not taxidermy fans!"

"Well this Bruno guy obviously invited you here for some reason, maybe when he actually shows his face he'll explain."

"Well look here I think he's here!"

**Vanessa's POV**

"Where is this guy?" Vanessa asked aloud "He's still not shown up."

Vanessa looked up at his fancy apartment towering above the crowd.

"Well that's weird" Vanessa exclaimed

The windows in the apartment were covered in condensation.

"It's like its cold up there, REALLY cold!"

There was no more time to ponder because he had just shown his face.

**On the stage**

Bruno stood up straight cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman it is my great pleasure to….."

He was trying to stifle a laugh but wasn't doing a good job

"I-it's my great pleasure t-to"

He then burst out laughing

"ahahaaha oh I'm sorry I can't do it ha-ha"

He was starting to draw some very strange looks from the crowd.

"I've got just one word for you all, RUN AWAY"

Someone in the crowd screamed, a long piercing scream.

"Wh-what is that" she stammered pointing towards the doorway.

Limping through the doorway was practically a zombie, its flesh was grey, rotting and peeling away from his skeletal frame, blood stains on this face and body, the tatters of his once fine clothes hung off his body reduced to cloth.

"MY WORK" screamed the man on the stage. He turned towards the zombie "Go. Kill" he commanded pointing towards the mass of people.

**Game's POV**

"This guy's out of his tree!" I shouted turning to run, but colliding with a man and falling sideways.

**Chuck's POV**

Ben yelled at me to run which I did at breakneck speed. Then I saw a girl trying to run but was stuck between a crowd

"COME ON" I shouted "Let's get outta here!"

**2 Hours later**

**Vanessa's POV**

There wasn't much left of the festival. There wasn't many people left in the city to tell the truth.

The zombie had bitten too many people meaning it had spread a lot, LOT faster.

The man who helped me escape was a taxidermist called Chuck, and at the moment we were looking for shelter, food and survivors. And that's when we found them two of them talking in the shelter of a back alley.

**Game's POV**

I opened my eyes when I thought they had passed and I was correct.

"Oh thank GOODNESS" I said to myself quietly to avoid attracting attention.

Then I noticed the man I had collided with.

"Oh no way" I whispered

Then he started to wake up.

**Gabe's POV**

I woke up to see some kid staring at me looking as if had just seen a magnificent vision.

"Ugh what happened kid?" I asked feeling as if there was a porcupine inside my skull.

"I think you hit your head Mr Newell" He said looking concerned.

"Don't tell me you play my games don't you?" He nodded swiftly.

"So is your head ok?"

"Yeah it feels a lot better now" Then a voice called out "Hey are you two ok?"

**Bruno's Apartment Building, New York, Earth**

"There we go that should do it, my transmitter is finished!" "With this I can tell my Zombie, well zombies now." I grinned thinking about it. "I can tell them what I want them to do" I looked at myself in the mirror "Talking to yourself again first sign of madness y'know" I broke out into a grin "Oh who am I kidding?" I laughed "I went mad a long time ago!" Now to tell them what to do. I tapped a message out on the keyboard I had hooked up to the device. My message read:

_My glorious creations, welcome to the world! Your only task is to find any human survivors and infect them. After that we will rule the world! It's my own dream!_

After I had finished typing I hit the enter key. Something happened the message was sent but the ground began to shake. "The signals too strong!" I yelled to no one "Who knows what could happen?!" Then a blue line a lot like a tear started to appear on one of the monitors. "Not good" I whispered.

**The Back Alleyway**

"Hey are you two ok?" " Vanessa called out. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh thank goodness!" Game exclaimed "Humans!"

"Glad to see you but who exactly are you?" Gabe asked curiously.

"My name is Vanessa and like you I am a survivor of this sudden apocalypse." She paused for a moment "So who are you two?"

"Well I don't like giving out my real name to strangers, no offence but you can call me Game."

"What's that short for?"

"Gameplayer7Xd my Minecraft name."

"Oh! You play Minecraft too?"

"You play? Great! You know you remind me of another Vanessa that I've never met in person actually."

"Well that's weird. And who are you sir?" She said turning to Gabe.

"I'm Gabe Newell but you can call me Gabe." He paused and then continued "You probably haven't played my games if you don't know who I am."

Suddenly a voice exclaimed "And I'm Chuck Testa!"

Game looked at him with disbelief "Chuck too? Wow this is really cool!"

Vanessa continued talking as chuck joined them "Well Gabe and Game wanna join the team?"

"Yes definitely"

"Well that's settled then!" suddenly the ground started to shake

"What is that" Chuck asked nervously.

**Hill Valley, America, The Fiction Dimension**

Marty Mcfly was bored.

Jennifer was out with her parents for a week, he had homework to do and it was MONDAY.

"If only doc hadn't gone to live in 1885" Marty sighed "Then we'd be havin' an adventure right now.

Suddenly the ground shook violently

"Maybe this is him now?!" he exclaimed

He ran out of the house shouting "DOC, DOC"

Only to be stopped dead in his tracks. There was no time machine only a blue tear floating above the ground. It seemed to be open so Marty took a step towards it a voice shouted,

"Hey Marcy this is really neat wanna come and look?!"

**An Unknown Town, An unknown Country, Earth, The Fiction Universe**

I trudged down the street Marcy by my side she was humming the tune to cheers the one I had taught her what felt like years ago. My fingers kept drumming against the crown I had hooked into my belt. The crown. The cause of all my problems. But if I hadn't put it on In the first place me and Marcy would have been dead a long time ago.

"Simon I'm hungry" Marcy suddenly complained

"Hey no problem" I slung my pack off my back and opened it "I have some food in here" I muttered to myself as I searched the contents of the pack for some food. "AHA" I shouted as I pulled out,

"Hambo?!" Marcy giggled "I can't eat him!"

"I know sweetie I made a mistake" I laughed as I pulled out a bottle of water and a loaf of bread "It's all we have at the moment" he said apologetically "But we'll get some more soon I promise"

"Ok" She said tucking in anyway when the ground shook like an earthquake. Marcy screamed as I went tumbling backwards.

"Stay here Marcy" I said as I approached the crack that had appeared in the middle of nowhere. I slung my pack back on my back and stepped inside my eyes squeezed shut. When I opened them I saw I was in a city that looked at lot better than the one we were just in.

"Hey Marcy this is really neat wanna come and look?!" I shouted back through.

**A very strange place, The Fiction universe**

"Gotta go fast!" I shouted to no one as I went on my daily run. I loved hearing the cries of SANIC every time I ran past someone. We'll today was no different I went on my run as usual when the ground began to shake. I barely noticed because I was going so fast. But Then I noticed the crack In front of me. I couldn't stop myself from running straight into it.

**Swallow Falls, America, Earth, The fiction universe**

I was exploring the lab that Sam and Flint had made together. Ever since I got my chicken suit back I had been wearing It 24/7. Well today I was just walking around minding my own business when the lab shook. Like an earthquake but different, less vicious. The lab had tilted so I couldn't help fall into the crack that had appeared in front of me. "UH OH!" I shouted as I fell into nothingness

**New York, America Earth**

We emerged from the back alley to see what had caused the small earthquake and we saw a man step from inside what looked like a floating blue tear. As we got closer we could hear what he was saying. "Hey Marcy this is really neat wanna come and look?!" He yelled into the tear. We were also close enough to hear the reply.

"Sorry man I'm not Marcy!"

"I know that guy he's Simon Petrikov!" Game whispered.

"Shush!" said Vanessa.

"Well who is this then?" He called

"Um my name is Marty"

"Close enough then." He continued "Come on through its cool out here!"

A man then stepped through the tear looked round curiously.

"Whoa is this the future?" He asked "Or is it another dimension?"

"That's Marty Mcfly!" Game whispered again

"Shut up" Vanessa said quietly.

Then all of a sudden what looked like a drawing and a man in a chicken suit came crashing through the tear with a loud crash.

They all started arguing and shouting about how they got there until we intervened.

"Stop!" Gabe said "Who are you all?"

"Well this is Marty and I'm Simon but I'm not sure who these two are."

None of them noticed how loud they were talking. The loud talking had alerted the zombies. No one noticed the 10 zombies lumbering down the street towards them.

**Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you're enjoying It remember to leave a review. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Zombie Apocalypse Team Chapter 3: Survival**

**The team is:**

**Marty Mcfly**

**Gabe (Gaben) Newell**

**Vanessa (My friend)**

**Simon Petrikov**

**Gameplayer7Xd or Game (Me)**

**Sanic**

**Brent**

**Chuck Testa**

**I don't own any locations, characters or games in this story. **

**Hope y'all enjoy**

**New York City, Earth**

The argument about what was going on was still raging on until Gabe interfered

"Stop Stop STOP shut up please, I mean what is happening?!"

"Yeah!" Game said "You guys aren't real! You're Fiction!"

"Well..." Said Simon "It that's probably a tear in between dimensions caused by something…"

**Bruno's apartment **

"WHAT!" My transmitter seems to have created a gap between the real world and the world where fiction isn't fiction! Because THAT makes total sense! Well if I turn down the signal that should close the tear." I glanced out of my window before returning to work. "I just hope no one escaped."

**On the streets**

The crack slowly started to seep away as if it was nothing.

"No no no no!" Brent cried "that's my way home!"

"It's all of our way's home if that makes sense" Marty said miserably.

"We'll now that you're all here would you like to join the team?" game asked

"Never mind that we've got company!" Simon shouted pointing at the advancing zombies. "RUN!"

"Great idea!" Vanessa yells back whilst breaking into a run.

**Somewhere in the city**

"We lost em!" chuck manages to say struggling for breath.

"Yeah" Marty replies "so we need some form of shelter or something"

Game was bent over a man who looked like he had had a heart attack.

"You poor man" he whispered. He arranged him in a peaceful position and closed his eyes, he then slid his back pack off him "thanks mate" he whispered.

"Hey kid!" Marty called out "You some kind of doctor?"

"Well..." he replied "I can treat bites, burns, stings, I know the recovery position and a few basic remedies."

"Good enough you're our medic"

He turned to Vanessa who had found what was left of someone from the police. "Nice!" she said picking up his gun"

"I think you're in charge of weapons!" he called "But I think we need more!"

"About that shelter" Gabe began "There's an apartment over there"

Everyone turned to look. The door looked like it had been broken down by someone or something.

Simon then said "look there's a store over there I'll get some food."

"Ok" said Marty going inside the building "Oh man"

There had obviously been some kind of struggle to get away because the coffee table was broken as well as the TV and there was a hole in one wall in which you could see into the kitchen.

"Well better than nothing" Vanessa stated trying to look on the bright side. "But the thing is, what is happening? Some famous guy creates a zombie invasion I meet Simon, Marty mcfly, some guy I don't know, and what is that? Is that supposed to be sonic the hedgehog?" She pointed at Sanic who was currently just stood still saying nothing.

"I'm back guys!" Game shouted" I have the supplies!"

"Medical supplies?" Marty asked curiously.

"Yeah for treatment and stuff, well anyway Simon will be back with the food in a minute."

"Ok… Well what are we gonna do now"

"I guess this is our life now, on the run from zombies" Chuck sighed.

"Well an apocalypse is nothing new for me!" called Simon as he stumbled into the room his arms full of food and drink.

"Well now that we're all together, we need to sort out our team. Anyone got some paper?"

"There's some over there." Simon pointed out

"Great! And a pencil too. Aren't we lucky?"

So together they drew up a list.

"Who's gonna be the leader?" Gabe asked.

Everyone else automatically turned to Marty.

"Really!? You want me to be the leader?!"

"Well you're pretty good under pressure by the look of it" Said Brent

This is the grid they drew up.

_Leader: Marty Mcfly_

_Brawler: Gabe Newell_

_Weapons expert: Vanessa _

_Brains: Simon Petrikov_

_Medic: Game_

_Speed fighter: Sanic_

_Mascot: Brent_

_Helper?: Chuck Testa _

"Well that's that. What now then?" Game asked

"We look for survivors" replied Marty "Let's go!"

They set off slowly down the road towards the setting sun.

"Gotta go fast?" Sanic said as if he was asking a question.

"No not now little guy" Gabe replied

A team together. United. Not for long.

**Well that's it for chapter 3, sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been ill. I will try and upload chapter 4 ASAP. In a future chapter one character will die, hence the last part.**

**See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Zombie Apocalypse Team Chapter 4: The power of music.**

**I don't own any characters, locations, songs, games, companies or TV shows mentioned in this story.**

**The team**

**Leader: Marty Mcfly**

**Brawler: Gabe Newell**

**Weapons Expert: Vanessa (Mon Amie)**

**Brains: Simon Petrikov**

**Medic: Game (moi)**

**Speed fighter: Sanic (gotta go fast!)**

**Mascot: Brent (chicken guy)**

**Helper person he doesn't know: Chuck Testa**

**Enjoy ze 4****th**** instalment.**

**New York City, Earth**

After about an hour of trudging along the team suddenly stopped.

"Do you guys hear that?" Marty asked

"Yep loud and clear" Gabe replied.

In the distance the team could hear "Rock around the clock"

"Well let's go then!" Game said confidently. "Music means survivors. Right?"

"Most likely let's go!"

They came to an 80's style diner with neon text on the front that read

_Freddy's Retro Diner_

"Oh no no no!" Game said backing away "I'm not going in any restaurant with the name Freddy on it!"

"Oh shut up!" Simon snapped "the music's coming from here"

A jukebox was outside the diner on full blast. A large wire went from the back of the jukebox into the restaurant.

"Hey you!" A voice called from inside "There's a zombie behind you!"

Everyone turned around quickly, but there were no zombies

"That one with the blue skin and suit!"

"I'm no zombie you moron!" Simon yelled "I have an erm disfigurement"

"Well then come inside idiots y'all gonna get yourself killed out here!"

The team walked into the diner which had three people behind the bar and a large generator that was hooked up to the lights and the jukebox.

"Nice place?" Vanessa said uncertainly

"Bit messed up." Marty snorted

"Umm mate." Game said "You're bleeding" he pointed at the Texan who was presumably Freddy.

"Oh I caught my arm whilst escaping nothing bad."

"Let me take a look" Game replied throwing off his backpack

"So what's the music for?" chuck asked

"Well we managed to find the weakness to these creatures" The woman behind the counter said. "Loud noise is the key. They can't stand it."

"Oh really? Well that's our plan then? Loud noises until they go away" Chuck said sarcastically sitting own in one of the booths.

Simon was sat down in a booth his head in his hands. Vanessa sat opposite him.

"You ok Simon?"

"Not really" he sighed

"What's up?"

"It's Marcy. I left her alone on some street and I've been gone for hours. I just hope she's ok."

"Don't worry Simon she'll be fine" She said thinking back to Adventure Time on TV.

"You think so? Thanks" he said looking happier already.

"So you're a team yeah?" asked Freddy.

"Yep that's us. Kind of"

"Ha not really dressed for an apocalypse are ya?"

Game obviously came to the festival in his best clothes but they had been ruined. Plus Chuck was wearing a taxidermist's uniform.

"Ok guys here's our plan!" Marty shouted standing up. "We stay in here until our brains Simon finds a way to amplify the music to cure everyone if possible. "That sound good?"

Everyone agreed even the diner workers. After that everyone started having fun until 11 o clock at night when the fun came to an abrupt end. Everyone was having fun, well as much fun as you could have during an apocalypse. When Chuck and Gabe were talking at the bar.

"So what's better Valve or Microsoft?" Gabe asked

"I'll have to say Microsoft sorry pal."

"Oh shut up" said Gabe playfully pushing Chuck.

Chuck stumbled backwards tripping over a wire and landing on the generator crushing all the fragile components on top.

"Oh hell." Chuck whispered.

With the generator down the lights went off and so did the music.

**Well that's Chapter 4 done sorry for the delay I was planning the future chapters. Next chapter a character dies so watch this space for Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Zombie Apocalypse Team Chapter 5: Lights out**

**Le team:**

**Leader: Marty Mcfly**

**Brawler: Gabe Newell**

**Weapons Expert: Vanessa (My good friend)**

**Brains: Simon Petrikov**

**Medic: Gameplayer7Xd (or Game) (Or me)**

**Speed Fighter: Sanic **

**Mascot: Brent**

**Taxidermist?: Chuck Testa**

**I don't own any copyrighted characters, games, companies, books or TV shows used in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Freddy's Retro Diner, New York, Earth**

The lights faded with a slow hum leaving everyone inside in darkness and silence.

"I swear to god" Game said "if Freddy's jingle starts to play now I will run"

"Shut up" Vanessa whispered" besides the jukebox is out so no music"

"But more zombies" Marty groaned.

"Quick shut the door Sarah!" Freddy shouted "NOW!"

"Alright keep your hair on" she snapped back

But it was already too late a zombie had got in. A zombie, though rotting had a very similar resemblance to..

"Ben?" Chuck whispered "my god."

Vanessa had already drawn her gun "Chuck don't" she said sounding nervous

"No chuck buddy don't go near him he's a zombie now" Gabe said cautiously "just come towards me"

"Shut up!" Chuck yelled "Don't treat me like a child!" he turned back to the advancing zombie "Besides Ben wouldn't hurt me would ya?"

As soon as that was said the zombie lurched forwards and bit Chuck violently on the neck sending blood everywhere.

"Run!" he managed to choke before going limp his flesh starting to rot rapidly.

They all broke into a sprint heading towards the back door, most of the people getting out to safety some weren't so lucky. Sarah had got trapped behind the counter so Freddy went to save her resulting in the Chuck zombie biting them both.

"We're dead. We're dead .We're dead" Brent kept repeating trying to keep up with the others

"SHUT UP!" Vanessa shouted "Just run!"

"Hey Sanic" Simon wheezed "run go find the apartment"

"Gotta go fast!" Sanic yelled as he broke into his supersonic speed run.

"What is wrong with that thing?" Game asked to himself.

"They heard Sanic shout from in the distance "Gotta go fast!"

"He found it. Great" Marty said grinning

After running for 10 more minutes they came to "their" apartment where Sanic was waiting

"Inside everyone" Marty sighed

When everyone was seated, whether on couch or armchair Marty began to talk.

"Ok we lost someone" he hesitated for a moment "but someone always has to die first in an apocalypse right?"

A few people nodded

"So our NEW plan is, Simon try and make some form of loud high pitched signal to wipe out these zombies, Game do medical stuff, Vanessa find more weapons and everyone else help us survive!" Marty stopped to catch his breath "we all good with that?"

Everyone agreed.

Vanessa sighed "There's only one trouble Marty."

"What's that?"

"Well I feel guilty. You see Chuck helped me escape once but I couldn't help him escape."

"Hey, hey Vanessa don't feel guilty, none of us could of helped" Gabe said reassuringly "I'm Just wondering how the rest of the world is taking the news.

**Somewhere in England, Earth**

Invincible demon was staring open mouthed at his TV seeing the latest headlines on the news.

_Crisis in America, Country overrun by zombies, No known survivors, No rescue team able to get into the country without being infected, Started by a maniac at the Tech Festival._

Each one of these factors hit him like a slap in the face. He just hoped his friend was still alive.

**New York City Earth**

"So umm Vanessa hi" Game said sitting next to her on the couch.

"What is it I'm trying to read?" Vanessa had found a book. The cover was so torn you couldn't tell what the book was called anymore

"Well you play Minecraft oui?"

"Why are you talking French?"

"It's a habit. So yes or no?"

"Yes I've said before"

"And you said we could play a game?"

"Yep when I get the PC edition back"

"Ok cool. So erm… Have you heard of the mutants?"

Vanessa's blood ran cold. He knows about mutants? she thought

"No..." She lied "Tell me more"

"I found one a few days ago in a survival games map. And I'm determined to kill 'em all. They're dangerous."

"Well…. They sure sound it" she said hoping he was buying it.

"So yeah I'll tell you more about them when we play the game"

"Ok cool" Suddenly Vanessa was looking a lot less forward to playing with Gameplayer7Xd.

**Outside The Apartment**

Gabe and Brent were on watch. The splintered door wasn't much good at the moment. It was their job to tell the team if there were any incoming zombies. Gabe wasn't too happy though.

"Why do we have to be lookout? I mean No one's hurt that kid could've done it. But no just me and the chicken suit man."

"I'm not too bothered" Brent replied "There's not much for a mascot to do in a zombie apocalypse"

"Huh if you put it that way"

"Umm Gabe zombies!"

Gabe turned sharply to see a hoard of them all heading slowly towards them. The two ran round the corner as quick as possible to see the front door of the house fixed and fitted with new locks. Simon was admiring the door, his jacket off and sleeves rolled up.

"That's one fine door" he chuckled to himself before getting knocked off his feet by the two men trying to get inside.

"Zombies!" Brent shouted running inside.

Once the three men were safely inside they closed and bolted the door, just as the zombies got to the house. They ran into the lounge where Game and Vanessa were talking about something.

"Sorry to break up the conversation but we've got zombies!"

Marty poked his head inside the room "Zombies?" he asked looking nervous

"See for yourself" Game said pulling back the curtain on the window.

Outside were dozens of zombies each one hungry for flesh, horrible saliva like fluid dripping from their mouths.

"Oh this is heavy" Marty said.

"This means were trapped doesn't it?" Brent asked

"Yes BUT we have food and Simon is working on the sound thing."

Sanic had appeared in the room now looking as if he was about to cry.

"Hey don't be like that sanic" Gabe said comfortingly "We have food"

"But if it runs out were screwed" Marty said grimly "Time is of the essence and we don't have much of that either"

Outside the building the Zombies were all thinking the same thing (besides Bruno's message) _not long now _they thought _not long now… _

**There we go there's chapter 5. Sorry if you were sad to see Chuck go (if you were) **

**More chapters on the way**

**Bye!**


End file.
